ribalkafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гулубой морлин
Марлиновые правитьМатериал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. Марлин. Марлиновые Morning catch of marlin at Jimbaran.jpg Полосатый марлин (Tetrapturus audax) Научная классификация промежуточные рангипоказать Домен: Эукариоты Царство: Животные Тип: Хордовые Класс: Лучепёрые рыбы Отряд: Окунеобразные Семейство: Парусниковые Международное научное название Istiophoridae Wikispecies-logo.svg Систематика на Викивидах Commons-logo.svg Изображения на Викискладе ITIS 172486 NCBI 27768 Марли́новые, или парусниковые (лат. Istiophoridae) — семейство рыб из отряда окунеобразных (Perciformes). Имеют тело вытянутой формы (редкие особи достигают 4 метров в длину), копьевидную морду и длинный жёсткий спинной плавник. Известно, что марлиновые способны очень быстро плавать, достигая скорости 110 км/ч1. Наиболее крупными представителями семейства являются атлантический голубой марлин (Makaira nigricans), достигающий длины 5 метров и более 800 кг весом2, — и чёрный марлин (Makaira indica), встречались особи более 5 метров в длину и 670 кг весом. Они часто становятся объектом спортивного рыболовства. Блюдо из марлина является редким деликатесом, подаваемым в лучших ресторанах. Большинство рыболовов сегодня отпускают пойманных марлинов. Рекордные марлины доставляются на берег и взвешиваются. Результаты можно увидеть в Книге рекордов рыб мира IGFA. Марлин назван из-за схожести морды со свайкой (en:Marlinspike). Содержание убрать 1 Классификация 2 Интересные факты 3 Примечания 4 Литература 5 Ссылки Классификацияправить Род Istiophorus — Парусники3 Istiophorus albicans — Атлантический парусник Istiophorus platypterus — Индо-тихоокеанский парусник Род Makaira — Марлины, или макайры Makaira indica — Чёрный марлин Makaira mazara — Индо-тихоокеанский голубой марлин Makaira nigricans — Атлантический голубой марлин, или синий марлин Род Tetrapturus — Копьеносцы Tetrapturus albidus — Атлантический белый копьеносец, или атлантический белый марлин Tetrapturus angustirostris — Короткорылый копьеносец, или короткорылый марлин, или коротконосая рыба-копьё Tetrapturus audax — Полосатый копьеносец, или полосатый марлин Tetrapturus belone — Средиземноморский копьеносец, или средиземноморский марлин Tetrapturus georgii — Южноевропейский копьеносец, или североафриканский копьеносец Tetrapturus pfluegen — малый копьеносец, или западноатлантический копьеносец Интересные фактыправить На марлина охотился главный герой повести Эрнеста Хемингуэя «Старик и море». Атлантический голубой марлин изображён на гербе Багамских Островов. Парусник изображён на гербе Сейшельских островов. Примечанияправить ↑ Самые быстрые рыбы мира ↑ Blue marlin is a potential North Carolina record — Roanoke.com ↑ Русские названия по книге Решетников Ю. С., Котляр А. Н., Расс Т. С., Шатуновский М. И. Пятиязычный словарь названий животных. Рыбы. Латинский, русский, английский, немецкий, французский. / под общей редакцией акад. В. Е. Соколова. — М.: Рус. яз., 1989. — С. 366—367. — 12 500 экз. — ISBN 5-200-00237-0 Литератураправить Ed. Rainer Froese and Daniel Pauly «Istiophoridae». — FishBase, 2005. Clover, Charlie The End of the Line: How overfishing is changing the world and what we eat. — London: Ebury Press, 2004. — ISBN 0-09-189780-7 Ссылкиправить International Game Fish Association (IGFA) Категории: Животные по алфавитуСемейства рыбПарусниковые Навигация Создать учётную записьПредставиться системеСтатьяОбсуждениеЧитатьПравитьПравить исходный текстИстория Найти Заглавная страница Рубрикация Указатель А — Я Избранные статьи Случайная статья Текущие события Участие Сообщить об ошибке Портал сообщества Форум Свежие правки Новые страницы Справка Пожертвования Печать/экспорт Инструменты На других языках Afrikaans العربية Беларуская Български Català Cebuano Deutsch English Español فارسی Suomi Français עברית Magyar Italiano 日本語 ქართული 한국어 Lietuvių Nederlands Norsk bokmål Polski Português Simple English Soomaaliga Svenska ไทย Tagalog Türkçe Українська Winaray 中文 Править ссылки Последнее изменение этой страницы: 19:56, 14 марта 2013. Текст доступен по лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike; в отдельных случаях могут действовать дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования. Wikipedia® — зарегистрированный товарный знак некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. Свяжитесь с нами